


Through the veil of Sea

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LeaIsa Month, M/M, Sandcastles, Sea Salt Family, beach, family moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: It's the weekend, Roxas and Xion want to go at the beatch with Lea but... he had invited Isa, his boyfriend since a few days. The relation is still a bit tense between them all, from the time Isa was still Saïx...Could they pass through this for Lea?Prompt: At the beach (Seasalt fam!!)





	Through the veil of Sea

**Author's Note:**

> More Seasalt fam than Akusai but HAPPY AKUSAI MONTH!!!
> 
> Also, i'm not native english speaker and I've dislexia so I hope there isn't too much fault!!!

Twelve years of struggle. Twelve years of manipulation and sadness, of lacking of everything, of being lost. So lost… Twelve years of horror, twelve years of doing his best to only fail miserably and slid more in the Darkness…

Twelve years, it what was he needed to be in Lea’s arms.

Finally.

He never had wished anything else.

Those arms around him, this breath in his ear, this heartbeat in the other… The envy to say ‘I love you’ a million times…

He raised up a bit his back and kissed the cheeks, just at each place there was a freckle, smiling.

And suddenly?

A burst of Light in the room!

“BEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH!!!!”

Lea groaned but didn’t wake up. Isa turned his head to the door and saw both Roxas and Xion, smiling widely.

“Beach, beach, beach, beach!!!” Roxas said.

“Are you soon ready?” Xion smiled.

“Pup… Xion, Roxas, it’s seven am,” Isa whispered.

“Yea, but Axel said we’ll going to the beach today!”

“It’s seven am.”

“But the beaaaach!” Roxas said.

“Please, please, please! Roxas never went in the beach and… and I don’t remember having been in the beach neither?” Xion said, not really sure.

“And Axel said…”

“I know, I know.”

Xion and Roxas looked each other. It was a bit weird for them because they did a lot of efforts to accept Isa, mostly for Lea. They appreciate him and were happy to have him at home once in a while but… on the other hand, they were afraid. Each time they did something that seemed to annoy him, they were afraid he’ll be angry against them. He was just doing like them, isn’t it? He was accepting them for Lea and nothing else…

And there.

There, they were ready to lose every fun.

No joy in the beach, no beach at all…

Xion tugged on Roxas’ arm to make him move backward.

“Okay… We’ll just… grab something to eat and…”

“No,” Isa replied, his tone being quite harsh.

They both looked down, not knowing what they could do now. Stay in their bed and waiting? Maybe…

What Lea would think about that?

Isa got up from the bed and walked to the exit. Both teenagers grabbed each other’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“We… we’ll stay quiet…” Xion said.

“If you want to. However… what about you tell me what you want to eat and I will cook it?”

There, they both looked him with longs blinks.

“Anything we want?” Roxas wondered.

“Yes.”

They looked at each other as Isa went out of the room. He closed the door behind him though none of discussion had disturbed Lea’s sleep. Isa wasn’t surprise because the one he loved always slept a lot. One time, he saw him, bored, going to nap at two pm, sleeping six hours and still went to be for a whole night at ten pm…

Sometimes, he wondered how they could be that different.

Sometimes, he wondered how he could love him that much.

“I’d like toast and eggs! And orange juice!” Roxas said.

“I’d like pancakes, please?”

“Very well. You can go read a book or do your homework, I’ll prepare that. And when Lea will wake up, we’ll go in the beach. Or not so long after,” Isa said, before going to the bathroom.

“Do our homework?” Roxas said. “Read a book?”

Xion smiled and shrugged.

Coming in the kitchen, Isa tied his hairs and then walked to the sink so he could wash his hands.

The place filled with sound, echoing around in the walls as he took out utensils, preparing everything. He opened the freezer, taking out ingredients, when he noticed the door slightly open. And yes watching him.

Blue eyes.

“Something is wrong?”

The door closed immediately.

He closed his eyes one second.

“Xion?” he called. “Can I help you?”

The door opened again, shyly, and the round face peeked by the crack. Isa noticed her hands were shaking against the knob. He approached her and knelt in front of her.

“You’ve changed your mind? You can ask whatever you’d like.” He felt obligated to add: “I won’t be mad.”

“Can I do it with you?” Xion looked down. “The breakfast.”

Isa rose his hand. As soon as she noticed it, the young girl closed her eyes. Only too open them with surprise when she felt a caress in her hairs.

“Of course,” he smiled.

He got up and went to the work plan.

“Please, wash your hands.”

Xion quickly joined him, doing what he asked and then coming next to him. She watched as he gave her ingredients. He was putting bread in the toaster, and with the other hands, preparing what it was needed for the pancakes. Since she had milk and eggs, she could guess she had to do the eggs. That wasn’t so hard, though, and she could easily deal with it… she cracked the eggs and put them in the big bowl before looked toward the man as she poured milk.

What should she do?

Lea tried is best for them and for so long he kept Isa away from them. He did saw his best friend, who became his boyfriend really quickly, but never in their presence. Though it happened one or two time that Isa was invited over for the dinner. They even go at his place once. Since things seemed to be good between all of three, Lea had invited his boyfriend yesterday but, honestly, it was still weird for all of them.

The words Isa said when he had no Heart couldn’t be erased like that.

The weight of their conflicts couldn’t be ignored just because they were trying.

They were in right to be upset toward Isa for what happened when he was Saïx but he was also totally in right to have feelings against them. Because of their way to act, he almost lost Xemnas’ confidence and he lost Axel when their plans were almost touchable…

And if Xion could point out she had been manipulated, she could only recognize it for Isa too…

So…

“What’s your favorite part of the beach?”

Isa looked toward her, biting the inside of his cheek not to reply ‘coming back home’.

“The sound of the waves is peaceful when you’re reading.”

“Is reading the only positive thing for you?” she wondered, surprise.

She grabbed spice to put in the bowl and then started to mix the eggs. When she saw Isa nodding, she frowned.

“Why do you come at the beach then?”

Isa looked down in his own bowl already filled with flour, sugar and a bit of salt. He added the baking powder and the milk.

“Lea asked me to come…” he said before grabbing the whisk.

“And that’s all?”

“Is there any other reason?” Isa wondered, looking her.

She frowned at this question, seeming to think. She understood Isa wanted Lea to be happy, and she approved that a lot!, but if that turned the former second-in-command grumpy…

She couldn’t help but jump when Isa gave her cheese for the omelet. Roxas loved cheese. And the garlic he was handing to her, as he was still preparing the mix for the pancake. This time, she was sure he knew. He certainly knew because of Lea but what did he remember it? Why did he care?

“About… I’m….” Xion swallowed air as she mixed the eggs with the spice and cheese. “I’m sorry to have made your life hard when you… worked for Xemnas.”

Isa turned his back to her and she felt uneasy.

“Thank you. I was harsh on you too.”

“I’m sorry we made you jealous and you felt like Axel didn’t want you anymore… You wouldn’t be like that if we would have included you!”

“I didn’t _want_ to be included. I had other things to do. But I should have shown more kindness.”

“But you’re doing a lot of efforts!!” she smiled.

“What I can.”

“I think it’s already a lot!” she grinned even more and then looked the bowl. “I’m doing the breakfast or you’re doing it? And what should we do for Axel?”

“We can do the cook together,” Isa replied. “And Lea will certainly have sunny side up egg, toast, sausage and bacon.”

“Very well!” she said. “You know him very well, isn’t it?”

Isa nodded. He was his everything, so, obviously…

As he walked down the stairs, Lea yawned and stretched. Then he scratched his thin belly, showing because his tank was lifting. He jumped the last steps and went in the living room, rubbing his hairs.

“Hope you’re ready for the beach!!” he said.

“Yeeeeees!” Xion and Roxas burst in the same time.

“So get really ready!!” the man smiled.

Xion and Roxas got up and pressed themselves in the stairs to put on a swimsuit and they wanted to prepare the bag with the things to play on the beach, shovel, buckets, balls, and everything…

Lea walked to Isa, sat in the sofa with his book, and bent to him, kissing his forehead tenderly and lowering his lips to kiss them softly.

“You took care of them?” he smiled tenderly.

“I just stayed in the same room of them,” Isa replied. “And prepared their breakfast. And your.” He kissed Lea’s lips. “And I’ll reheat your food. Don’t forget to not jump in the water before two hours.”

“’Kay… Will do it maybe anyway!” he smiled. “But… you don’t come?” he asked.

“Of course, I’ll come. I just know I’ve to remember you things all the time.” Isa got up and kissed his cheek. “Can’t you keep _that_ memorized?”

Lea smiled and hugged him. “I’ll do my best,” he swore.

Isa turned around and went in the kitchen to prepare the meal for his boyfriend. Boyfriend who followed him there and saw everything cleaned and tidied up. He really hoped everything went well because he cared for three of them. And secretly, or not so much, wished Isa could stay longer…

He could maybe live with them?

It was what he wished the most… Roxas and Xion were his family but Isa too.

He couldn’t help but smile even more when he saw the plate arriving in front of him. His eggs, bacon and slice of sausage formed a face.

“You’re so kind to me! I love you like that!” Lea opened very widely his arms.

Isa allowed himself a slight smile. “I hope you’ll like it. It’s not as good as when Xion and I cooked it for you at first place.”

“Xion and you? You cooked together?”

He nodded. “She asked me,” he explained.

“I’m glad to know you’re getting along.”

“A bit, yes,” Isa replied.

He wanted to show him confidence and joy but he also was afraid to give him too much hope. Who knows if this will end up as Lea could expect it or not…

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!”

After a big half-hour to wait for everything to be ready, Lea finishing to eat and preparing himself, they finally arrived at the beach. It was on week-end so there was a lot of people around.

“Don’t rush yourself, you wouldn’t have a cold-water drowning!” Isa said firmly to the teenagers.

But they were already running so fast…

Lea looked his partner, smiling. Which he noticed, of course, and folded his arms with a frown.

“Yes?”

“You’re cute, taking care of them! You’re not hating them that much, right?”

“You prefer if I yell to them ‘please, go drown yourself’?”

“Noooo!”

Isa smirked and took their belongings to install it where they have a bit of place without disturbing other. When it was decided, Lea took out the parasol and dug it on the sand as Isa was laying two towels. Two of them stayed for the teenagers when they’ll come back.

Lea took out his t-shirt, already wearing a swimsuit short anyway, and his shoes.

He stretched happily and watched the sea were his friends were losing themselves. He could see Xion laugh from here and he wasn’t that surprised because with his wet hair, Roxas looked funny from there so he couldn’t imagine how awesome so close to him!

He installed next to Isa who had taken his book, sat and started to read.

“You’ll read?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want to have fun?”

“I’m good.”

“’Kay! I guess I’ll swim with them!”

“You should take care, it’s not two hours yet,” Isa said, looking up from his book.

“If I drown, you’ll do me mouth-to-mouth!” Lea pressed a kiss on his lips with a smile. “Love ya!”

Isa sighed discretely as he watched him go with the teenagers. It was good for them but he was feeling a bit worried and, especially, annoyed. He could have been at home instead of being here, probably…

Though… a little smile adorned his lips when he saw Lea and the two teenagers play at throwing water at each other. Waves were jumping at them, making them yell of pleasure.

Isa watched them a few moments then he looked down to his book and read it. Though he said it was a good ambiance to read, he should have pointed out it was only when he was alone. And yet because there was sand coming between the pages… But he also had to deal with the screams of the children playing around.

It was annoying.

Really annoying.

Though, he was used to deal with noise and do correct work so he could stay in a bubble, reading page after page. He liked the novel in his hands though he could have read anything. He just wanted to pass them. Any books were pleasing him. Especially when they were in a language coming from another World, with strange language. Only magic could help to talk every language of every Worlds, their dialects changing as the Worlds separated because of the Darkness…

Knowing the languages could help a lot.

He was still reading when a droplet fall on his book. Then another one. He slid a bookmark on it as he rose up his face. He thought it was the rain, but it was only his darling, coming back. He didn’t have the time to say anything that Lea bent over him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“See, I’m alive!”

“Glad to know that.”

“Did you have fun?” Lea wondered as he lied on the towel, next to him, on the belly.

“You can say that.” Isa put down the book and watched him. “And you?”

“Yeah! This was great!”

“And the p… kids?”

Lea rose on his elbow and watched over his shoulders.

“There!”

He pointed out the waves and, yes, you could see the two of them chatting, Roxas putting backward his hairs that keep falling over his face.

Isa watched his lover and smiled slightly.

“You plan to take a nap?”

“Yep!”

Isa watched him, watched the droplets slide along Lea’s skin. He loved to observe him. He could only do that… It was, in fact, pretty soothing to have nothing to do but watching the one you loved…

Though, used to work all the time, his fingers fidgeting a little and, without really noticing it, he braided his hairs, his eyes still following every curve of the body…

“Ask him, go.”

“No, you.”

“He hates me.”

“He hates me too!”

“But he did the food with you!”

Isa turned his head to the two teenagers standing at few paces from the towels. Roxas jumped and pushed Xion in front of him.

“Eh… Saïx… would you mind doing a sandcastle with us?”

Isa watched them. You totally could read the incomprehension in his face. Why would he have to do _sandcastles_?!

“We… uh…”

Isa bent over and grabbed something in the pocket of his before getting up. He walked to the teenagers and they saw him… tie his braid and grab the bag on the towel.

“Very well. Let’s do a sandcastle.”

“Two sandcastles! Let’s do a competition!” Roxas said with a smile.

“Xion and I against you?”

“You’re supposed to help each of us or it’s cheating!” Roxas said.

“… You expect it to be a Xion and I against you and I competition?”

“Yes!”

Isa watched him and sighed slightly before smiling.

“Very well. I follow you.”

The Sun was high in the sky and hit the shells decorating the two castles. Xion’s castle was big with a long moat circling it; Roxas’ was very wide with his moat as wide but only on the front. He had created a garden with old weed and even found tiny animals to protect the castle from the moat.

They both were taking a lot of pictures, proud of their art.

But they also needed to find who did the best one. And, obviously, none of them could decide.

“You could ask Lea’s advice,” Isa proposed as he tried to free his hairs from the sand.

“Yes! We could!!” they both said.

The man expected to hear them yell or see them run to the towels but not of this. He looked up and saw, as them, the towels emptied of any redhead presence.

Where was Lea?

Isa watched toward the sea, maybe he decided to jump in? But it was the Zenith and few people were swimming, because they were busy to pick nick or just leave… The red Sun was really giving hard heat, and most of people were getting back in the town for meal or for a correct rest. So it was easy to see the waves didn’t hold any bright red mane in it.

Suddenly, Isa saw the teenagers ran toward the dike.

“Wait,” Isa said, getting up.

As he did, he noticed Lea, coming from there and showed some relieve.

He watched the castles at his feet and stayed there, keeping an eye on the constructions.

The little family came back to him. Lea was smiling as they both explained with excitation what they had done with Isa and how he had helped them.

Now, Isa could understand why his lover had left. The three of them were licking blue ice cream. It was obvious the teenagers only received the precious ice cream.

“My, my, my… it’s beautiful!” he said, handing an ice cream to Isa.

This one took it. He would remind them later they still should go grab a dinner. A real dinner. He could accept, for once, they had the dessert first. But he was almost sure Lea would be able to get another ice cream _after_ the dinner…

“It’s because of our new Dad! He’s awesome!” Xion said.

And as she said that, she jumped on Isa’s neck. He caught her at the last second and held her, though surprise by this acceptation. He was still blinking when Roxas jumped on him too.

With a smile, the ice cream between his lips, he hugged them both, Lea smiling as he watched his tender family…


End file.
